clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThatYoshi8
__TOC__ Hello and welcome to my userpage! Seems like you're just either viewing my talk page, OR you're gonna write a message. Oh well, Have fun "viewing/messaging" me! Shurow (talk) 00:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Dude Why You Disable your first Account? -- Dude, Ghosts are really getting CRAZAY! Change your fate. 10:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I hated my username and i quited, REMEMBER?!? Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I got 1000000 Ruby Ores Message here. ClubPenguinLover2 (talk) 08:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Here they are. *takes the Ruby Ores out* How many Cake/Pie Coins do I get? --Im not CakeandSpikes, I'm a pie! 20:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC)NONE :D Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Yoshi Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello I FOUND U!1 Everything is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 10:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I salute you You have the coolest icon, it's rainbow. It reminds me of when I got my first computer, I made and downloaded awesome pics like yours. And for that, I salute you. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 19:29, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey, P-Pal. Hi Yoshi, Upload an OGG version for your music file, and then embed it using Template:MusicPlay, in the following way: Please make sure to check the terms section for use and music type. In case you have non-instrumental music which wasn't featured in CP yet you'd like to put on a page, you can still embed it as an ordinary file using . Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:41, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yoshi Are Teh Best YOSHI FTW Hyper Nintendo (talk) 07:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:49, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. read this please Tomthekitty (talk) 21:34, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I am not in the chat room anymore because a lot of people want to ban or kick me so I will no longer talk to you anymore except on your blog posts. bye. A PSA FOR THATYOSHI8 ODER IN DA CURT Can you help me takeover the world with your swag Ze title says it Jasper, the Hot Cheeto (talk) 04:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) aka Peridot green dorito dongis (sweat) –Watatsuki 23:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:what Hi, Yoshi. What can I do for you? :) By a user who is using this computer right now to distract himself from what he should be doing 13:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 19:44, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:11, December 25, 2016 (UTC) '☀ ☾' Mm-hmm! That'zzz my little trooper! You've managed to meet plenty of Pokémon here in Alola, haven't you, big boy? Zzz-zzzzt! --Jeserator HTTR! 22:41, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Subject Here I got banned here once note:i have autism i am only here to create ideas. Saymon 599 (talk) 11:32, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi,ThatYshi8. This is Saymon 599. I sent: go to the website: goldenz.corgiorgy.com Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:08, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:58, December 20, 2018 (UTC)